Un Reencuentro Inesperado
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Mi vida era pacifica, tenía todo aclarado, lo q quería ser y sobretodo mis sentimientos, pero llegaste tú, ese alguien q había olvidado ace años,tenías q venir a quebrantar mi mundo a tu antojo, un encuentro,sentimientos no deseados,un engaño,la perdida de la persona q quieres y la lucha d kien elegire será lo q m podrá salvar d ste cruel destino y tu presencia se vuelva mi ser?
1. Prologo

**Está historia me nació mientras veía mi cama XD enserio así nada más y lo quise hacer de los azulitos :3 creo q no actualizaré rápido ya q tengo otras historias q terminar así q no piensen q me e olvidado de ellas xq no es así voy a acer todo lo posible x continuarlas toditas y terminarlas :D**

**N/A: Aquí tiene 14 años**

**Los personajes de las ppg/rrb no me pertenecen solo los personajes secundarios que van apareciendo en la historia y la historia**

* * *

-¿Qué has hecho ?-preguntó una chica de ojos azules cielo, cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, con una falda azul oscuro, una camisa de tiritas rosa con una flor turquesa en el centro, mirando temerosa y asustada a la persona que tenía al frente-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?-gritó desespera al ver que la persona no le contestaba…

Se encontraba en el parque a la mitad de la noche, los árboles se movían al son del viento que cantaba como una melodía triste y melancólica, la Luna reflejaba todo el parque su luz estaba opaca, no era el brillo que siempre daba y resplandecía la ciudad entera se notaba triste muy triste y…sola…

La chica cayó de rodillas al frente del cuerpo inerte que estaba al frente de ella, puso su mano en su cara y se dio de cuenta que no respiraba, como podría hacerlo si la persona tenía una herida grave en el estomago lo tenía abierto una raya desde el corazón hasta el ombligo y se veía que lo habían apuñalado varias veces, la chica empezó a llorar "_Es mi culpa…todo es mi culpa"_ pensó y se tapo la cara-Yo tengo la culpa-susurro mientras lloraba a mares, se sentía sucia, la persona más detestable de este del mundo, _"Ya no podré ver su sonrisa, esos ojos azul del color del mar, esa sonrisa encantadora que siempre le daba cada vez que la veía que solo esa sonrisa le contagiaba alegría aunque ella estuviera triste, ese cabello rubio como los rayos del sol al mediodía y ahora quien la podía proteger y a quien le iba a contar sus secretos o su payasadas"_ pensó dejó caer sus manos en su falda, la apretó con rabia, mientras las lagrimas no paraban, alzó la mirada al frente y vio a la persona responsable de su dolor y de la perdida de la persona que quería tanto y estuvo con ellas en los buenos y malos momentos, se paró del suelo pero todavía tenía la cabeza agachada, sus dos coletas ya largas que le llegaban más debajo de los hombros le tapaban sus ojos junto con su flequillo-Él no tenía nada que ver en esto-dijo en tono casi inaudible pero esa persona lo escuchó y solo rió

Se interpuso en mi camino-dijo la persona, estaba en las sombras solo se le podía ver sus ojos azules, su sonrisa de satisfacción y el cuchillo en la mano que aún brotaba sangre de aquel según la chica inocente que ahora se encontraba muerto a la mitad del parque

La chica alzó la mirada, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, apretó los dientes demostrándole que estaba furiosa, los puños cerrados, su cuerpo temblaba un poco del miedo pero más de lo enojada que estaba- DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS…SI TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA- le gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones daban en ese momento una brisa fría, helada y fuerte paso al frente de ella alborotándole los cabellos y llevándose las lagrimas que había derramado, no vio en que momento ese sujeto estaba al frente de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, por un momento vio que en los ojos de él había triste y desesperación _"¿Le dolió lo que le dije?"_ pensó pero después lo negó rotundamente "_Él no tiene sentimientos"_ pensó

En serio no somos nada-dijo el sujeto ¿triste? y las saco de sus pensamientos, puso sus dos manos a lado de la cara de la chica para que la mirará fijamente, la chica se sonrojo solo un poco _"Diablos"_ pensó solo su cercanía la ponía nerviosa nunca decía lo que realmente quería decir cuando él se le acercaba de esa manera sabía muy bien como manipularla y hacer que ella hiciera todo lo que él deseara, _"Pero hoy es diferente…no voy a caer en sus truquitos no de nuevo"_ pensó, les quito sus manos de su cara y se alejó tres pasos de él, mirándolo y con su dos manos en el pecho…

No…-susurro insegura y sin mirarlo, porque ahora que tenía que estar más segura de sus palabras y sus decisiones estaba tan insegura de que hacer que más tiene que ver o experimentar para que se dé de cuenta que ese sujeto no la merece que no se merece que ella sienta algo fuerte por él ¿Qué más? Había matado a esa persona tan especial para ella y aún así sigue sintiendo algo por él ¿Acaso también la debe matar a ella para que se dé cuenta que es peligroso estar cerca de él?...

¿Qué?-dijo cuando sintió un dolor fuerte en su estomago, se miró y le habían enterrado un cuchillo, alzó la mirada y ahí estaba él mirándola sin expresión alguna, por alguna razón no estaba asustada no sentía ya nada, ni dolor ni tristeza ni odio ni el más mínimo remordimiento nada absolutamente nada, solo un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago y el olor de su sangre manchándole toda su ropa, y la mano de su agresor, salpicándole un poco de su sangre en su ropa…

Si no eres mía no serás de nadie-alcanzó a oír la voz de él y como le enterró más el cuchillo, cerró sus ojos poco a poco, sintió como él la agarró y la depositó el suelo mientras que en unos de su brazos todavía le agarraba la cabeza, abrió un poco solo un poco los ojos para verlo por última vez aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaron desde niña y que extraña tanto cuando se fue de su lado…

¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pronunció antes de caer en los brazos de él que la miraba aún sin ninguna expresión pero no han escuchado alguna vez que en los ojos reflejaban eso que a veces uno no puedo decir pues eso mismo acaba de pasar en sus ojos se veía tristeza y arrepentimiento pero lo hecho está hecho y nada ni nadie puede echar el tiempo para atrás…

Mientras la chica todavía luchaba por si valía la pena vivir o no empezó a recordar cómo fue que llegó a esta situación fue por…

* * *

**Bueno espero q les haya gustado el cap! ¿Reviews? se los agradecería mucho y harían a esta niña muy feliz!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. Jugando al Gato y al Ratón

**Bloss: Hola! pues si me demoré solo un poquito..jeje**

**Jamber: Si con eso quieres decir como un mes..pues si solo fue un poco**

**Bloss: No me jodas -.-**

**Jamber: Alguien se levanto de mal humor hoy Xp**

**Bloss: No te importa...dejando eso de un lado Arigato! por comentar en serio gracias y aquí está la continuación...**

**Jamber. Los personajes principales no le pertenecen a esta loca solo los secundarios...oye te han dicho que eres bipolar?**

**Bloss: Déjame! :/ Ahora el capitulo **

* * *

Era un hermosos día, los pájaros cantaban, el viento traía consigo un rico aroma de mañana, los árboles florecían...en resumen un perfecto día para ir a la escuela...

-Hoy es Primavera-decía alegra una niña de ojos como el cielo, sus cabellos rubio amarrado en dos coletas con unas cinta celeste con rayas amarillas que le llegaban por los hombros junto con su cabello, y con una gran sonrisa caminado rumbo a su colegio, venía vestía con unos zapatos negros, una falda negra con unas pequeñas rayas azules, una camisa blanca y un moño en el centro de color celeste, para que su flequillo no le tapara los ojos lo sujetaba con un pequeño ganchito amarillo con brillantina celeste, iba saltando alegremente sin mirar al frente ay se sabía el camino a la escuela de memoria, a unos metros de llegar a ella y encontrarse como todos los días con sus dos mejores amigas se detuvo al ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azul como el mar, se quedo perplejica en el medio de la calle, pero al mirar de nuevo no había nadie _"Será mi imaginación" _pensó, no le hizo importancia y siguió su camino, al llegar a la entrada se encontró con su amigas...

-MOMOKO-dijo corriendo donde ella y la abrazó fuerte

-Hola Miyako-le dijo sonriendo y correspondiendo le el abrazo, ella es de cabellos naranjas recogido en una gran cola de caballo que es amarado con una moño rosa gigante que a los lados caen dos cintas del mismo color en rizos, esta vestida igual que Miyako solo que las cosas azules son rosadas

-Hola Kaoru-dijo y la iba a abrazar pero recordó que a ella no le gusta así que solo le dio la mano y le sonrió, Kaoru hizo lo mismo

-Hola...¿como has estado?-le pregunto sonriendo, llevaba el mismo uniforme solo que su color era el verde claro, su cabello había crecido un poco le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombres sujetado por un dije de una carabela negra con violeta, su uniforme lo usaba un poco desarreglado dando así una apariencia extremadamente sexy,

-Muy bien y ¿ustedes?-

-Genial-contestaron las dos sonriendo, luego entraron las tres juntas, no hubo nada inusual, chicos pidiéndoles para que fueran sus novias, babeando por ellas, regalando-les cosas, gritando que son las más lindad, etc, etc en fin lo normal y común de siempre y quien no quisiera ser los novias de ellas, si tenían un cuerpo espectacular, perfecto no pero era para ellos lo más hermoso que sus ojos hayan vistos, haciendo que las demás chicas les cogieran rabia...

-Por una vez me gustaría que algo distinto pasara-dijo Momoko en un suspiro agotador

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo con una sonrisita Kaoru

-Mmm...no lo sé-dijo nerviosa-Solo lo pensé y ya-Kaoru la miró decepcionada, en serio tenías muchas ganas de hacer algo distinto algo más excitante y...y...

-...Algo peligroso...-dijo en un susurro Miyako sonriendo con un poco de malicia, cosa que hizo que Momoko y Kaoru se extrañaran pero a la vez le devolvieron la sonrisa, ¡OH! Como amaban cuando la_ "linda y pequeña tierna Miyako"_ se le ocurría algo por que cuando eso sucedía ya era oficial que la primavera comenzó y así los problemas que siempre quedaban libres con solo una sonrisa coqueta y haciendo puchero...

-Somos todas oídos-dijeron divertidas

- Que tal si hacemos lo que nunca alguien se ha atrevido hacer...algo muy peligroso pero a la vez tan excitante...¿se atreven?...y de esta no creo que nos salvemos-dijo Miyako caminando hacia su salón junto con ellas, pensativa y en su cara se veía que no era nada bueno lo que iban hacer-Seríamos las primeras y tal vez nos convertiríamos en...

-Una leyenda-dijo Kaoru excitada de la diversión...de solo imaginárselo su corazón daba un giro de 180º-Me apunto-dijo mirando a Miyako que ella le devolvió el gesto, las tres siguieron caminando esperando la respuesta de Momoko, ya llegaron a su salón, entraron, se sentaron, las tres se sentaban en la ultima fila, Miyako en el centro, Momoko a su derecha y Kaoru a su izquierda, empezaron las clases, ya iban en la tercera hora con el Profesor Britton cuando escucharon...

-Si lo vamos hacer que sea épico y que se hable por las siguientes generaciones-dijo Momoko mirando al frente en su mirada solo tenía una expresión **_"Codicia"_**con un toque de maldad, sus amigas solo sonrieron, después de varias horas de espera al fin llegó el receso, fueron las últimas en salir del salón y las últimas en entrar a la cafetería, todavía teniendo esa mirada en ellas, todos sus compañeros, amigos, conocidos, desconocidos en resumen toda la escuela les sonrieron, sabían que al llegar está época del año las tres planeaban algo y no pequeñeces sino cosas grandes que ninguno hasta ahora se atrevía hacer, pobre del profesor que estaba en su mira o en el año las hiciera enojar pero al final siempre se las cobraban no importaba si solo era con una, como su lema decía _"Si te metes con una te metes con todas, y ¡Vaya! que no te gustará" _por eso ningún profesor se atrevía a retarlas por esos se hicieron populares, todos esperaban con gran esperanza está época si que sí, era la época más linda y hermosa para ellos, ya que no todos los días ver sufrir a los seres que mas odias, todos hablan de ellas ya que son un gran equipo tienen todo lo necesario:

-Momoko. se relaciona por ser la más inteligente de las tres, planear cada paso sin ser descubiertas y no dejar ni la más mínima huella, si la haces enojar puede hacerte sufrir como no te lo imaginas

-Miyako: se relaciona por ser la más linda de las tres e usar esa arma a su favor, y como se ve como una niña indefensa y pequeña puedes caer en sus encantas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tiene una gran destreza y agilidad, por lo cual usan cuando están apunto de ser agarradas y ella para saltar por los techos o algo así

-Kaoru: se relaciona por ser la más fuerte y ruda de las tres, su gran habilidad en los deportes han hecho que tenga una gran figura igual que las otras que muy poca veces usa, solo cuando la situación lo requiere denominaba **_"La Cazadora"_**por escoger bien a sus presas y hacerlas sufrir más que el Diablo en persona

-Las tres se metieron en toda clase de deportes juntas para desarrollar más sus habilidades, sin dejar de tener esa linda figura de muñecas de porcelana.

A pesar que la cafetería estaba llena, ellas siempre tenían un lugar, su mesa favorita...la del centro así podían visualizar todo el lugar y planear quien sería su próxima presa, sacaron sus almuerzo y empezaron a comer silenciosamente, su mente estaban perdidas pensando en como lo van a lograr, de repente alguien se sienta en una esquina de la mesa, no tuvieron que alzar la mirada para saber quien era

-Hola Taka-chan-contestaron cortes-mente y con una sonrisa

-¡Hi!...y entonces cual es el plan-dijo mirándolas, ellas se miraron entre sí

-...Algo muy grande...-dijeron con un poco de lujuria y un brillo especial en los ojos, se relamieron los labios y sonrieron

Taka-chan se les quedo mirando un rato analizándolas ya habían acaba con todos los profesores nuevos, hasta por su mala conducta bueno eso decían todos pero no tenían pruebas de nada, entonces quien ¿les quedaba? siguió pensando un rato más y-¡NO!-dijo sorprendido y un poco fuerte,en ese mismo momento sonó en timbre, las tres se pararon, mirando a Taka-can que todavía estaba sentado en la mesa, se acercaron, le sonrieron...

-Ahora si van a ser una gran leyenda chicas-dijo devolviendo-le la sonrisa e imaginándose lo peor

-Ese es el plan-dijo Momoko

-Aunque no nos ha hecho nada...pero realmente esta deliciosa la idea o ¿no?-dijo Kaoru caminando, si llegaban tarde de seguro llamarían a sus padres y ninguno quería eso, iban caminando tranquilamente

-Antes de irme puedo preguntar ¿algo?-dijo un poco tímido Taka-chan

-Por supuesto- contestaron

-De quien fue la ¿idea?-pregunto

Momoko, Kaoru sonrieron y vieron a Miyako que estaba buscando con la mirada su siguiente victima, la localizó y una sonrisa de satisfacción se presentó en sus finos labios, Taka-chan se sorprendió pero no tanto ya lo imaginaba, ella antes no era así pero ha cambiado toda gracias a _"eso"_ que paso hace mucho tiempo y que ella no ha podido olvidar y se fue de ahí...

-Objetivo localizado-dijo Miyako viéndolo fijamente

-Listo para convertirse en nuestra presa-dijo Kaoru también mirándolo

-Y traumatizar-lo de la manera más horrible posible-dijo Momoko observándolo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, vieron que se metió a su oficina

-Haha...así que no los quiere hacer más fácil-dijo en un susurro Miyako

-Mejor así, no tendrá escapatoria-dijo Momoko

-Atrapado como un vil ratón en la pared antes de que se lo coma el gato...y hacer esto más rápido-dijo Kaoru

-Bueno chicas fue un gusto conocerlas-

-Igualmente Miyako-contestaron, se fueron directamente hacia su destino

Afuera de la escuela alguien las estaba viendo especialmente a una rubia que estaba entrando de primero...

_-En que te has convertido Miyako_- dijo en un susurro triste y luego se fue de ahí, estaba seguro que no le iba agradar nada de lo que iban hacer

Ya adentro de la oficina Miyako miró la puerta cerrada _"Me pareció oír que alguien dijo mi nombre" _pensó pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de su presa...

-En que les puedo servir señoritas-dijo un hombre no más bien un muchacho de unos dieciochos años, cabello chocolate un poco alborotado y liso, una figura de morir, unos ojasos grises, y una mirada matadora

-Si quiere en mucho-dijo Kaoru y se puso a lado de él, él no se dio de cuenta cuando estuvo cerca-Nos ayudarías-le dijo en el oído haciendo que al muchacho le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo

-No te quedes con toda la diversión-dijo en reproche Momoko que en un instante se puso sus mano en el escritorio, y lo miró fijamente

-Q-que q-quie-quieren d-de m-mí-dijo con un poco de miedo

-Nos han contado director que se ha puesto muy pero muy malo..-dijo Miyako todavía en la puerta, mirándose las uñas y luego le sonrió con malicia-...con algunos alumnos...eso estás muy mal...director...-termino de decir y se encontró atrás del director, le empezó acariciar la mejilla con sus uñas y sin querer o ¿no? lo cortó un poco-... Discúlpenme...-lo dijo sin el mínimo interés

-Vamos nosotras también queremos jugar-le dijeron a Miyako, ella solo sonrió, el director trató de irse, pero Kaoru le agarró tan fuerte el brazo que se escucho un _CRACK _y Momoko lo agarró de la camisa que sus uñas la rompió y se le enterraron en el pecho

-No..no..querido director-dijo Miyako negando con la cabeza- Eso estuvo muy descortés de su parte...¿Acaso no somos sus alumnas preferidas?

El director empezó a llorar y solo asintió

-Eso está mucho mejor-dijo Momoko soltándolo, al rato Kaoru hizo lo mismo, las tres se fueron pero antes lo vieron

-Espero no escuchar más quejas de usted- dijeron las tres con una sonrisa nada agradable, así cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a un pobre director/muchacho llorando desconsoladamente

Al salir por alguna razón ya se había terminado la escuela y eso que era temprano...

-Que le habrá pasado al director que dijo que hoy se acababa la escuela temprano-dijo un tanto divertida Momoko

-Tal vez le paso un grave accidente con un...gato-dijo Kaoru, haciendo como un gato

-JAJAJAJA-se empezaron a reír las tres, mientras caminaban todos se le quedaron viendo con admiración, un poco de medo y sobretodo con respeto, entre toda la multitud pudieron ver a Taka-chan sonriendo-le y con su mirada les decía _"Me tienen que contar todo" _, ellas soltaron una risita

Miyako por alguna razón desde que salieron de ese "_Favor" _siente como si algo malo va le va a pasar, esta consciente de lo que hicieron era una locura pero no es eso es algo más, como si alguien la vigilara desde hace tiempo, como si alguien fuera...pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

MIYAKO GOTOKUJI-gritó alguien detrás de toda la multitud, todos le abrieron paso a esa persona

Miyako se volteó lentamente y...

Tu...

* * *

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Miyako para que se comporte así? **

**Bloss: Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza**

**Jamber: No olviden dejar su comentario es muy importante**

**Bloss: Estoy tan decepcionada de Miyako**

**Jamber: Si fuiste tú la que la puso así**

**Bloss: Sí..sí como sea...**

**B/J: NOS VEMOS! **


	3. Luz Brujita :3

Yussy:** Ahora será mi nombre x3 Bueno volvi ._./ mas o menos no prometo nada ^^U**

**Jamber: Si floja ¬¬**

**Yussy: No jodas -.-* Bueno esta historia estaba como que olvidada ._.U y por eso quise retomarla :3**

**Jamber: Si faltan más niña a escribir x"D **

**Yussy: -ignóralo- Bueno los personajes principales no me pertenecen solo la historia ^^/**

**Jamber: -en una esquina triste- Me ignoro T-T**

**Yussy: -ingorandolo-Sin más preámbulos el cap :3 **

**Jamber: -susurro- Caeré en depresión y yo la quiero tanto Q-Q**

**PD: El titulo no tiene que ver con la historia pero el nombre era lindo :"3 bueno mi amiga sabe x"D **

* * *

Miyako se le quedo mirando a los ojos había algo en él que se le hacía familiar, no supo en que momento sus ojos se aguaron, su cuerpo al parecer en ese lugar no quería estar, dio un paso hacia atrás pero su voz…su voz…La detuvo…

-No te vayas-su mano hacía delante de su cuerpo, la miraba detenidamente _"Dime que me recuerdas…de tus labios quiero oír mi nombre…Por favor"_ sentía un hueco en su pecho, le ardía todo el cuerpo

-¿Lo conoces Miyako?-preguntó Kaoru después de verlo a los dos fijamente, la mencionada no contestaba

-¡Hey! ¿Me Escuchas?-comentó Momoko dándole un pequeño empujón haciendo que diera tres pasos hacia delante, su cabeza agachada estaba

Miyako pensó que iba a perder el equilibrio pero sintió unas manos en sus hombros, alzó la mirada sonrojada y se encontró con esos ojos…

-Di mi nombre-sus ojos aguados estaban y su voz salió un poco quebrada

.Y-yo…etto..Y-yo-nerviosa está más ni articular una palabra puede _"Quítatelo de encima Miyako, sal corriendo, porque no lo dejo de mirar…"_

-suspiro triste- Sabia que no me reconocías-cerro sus ojos y la abrazó fuertemente, acto que hizo que Miyako se sonrojará demasiado-Recuérdame! Te lo pido…soy yo tu mejor amigo, el que compartíamos todo! En que tus secretos contabas…en que confiabas, eras tú mi dulce niña, Mi cielo, recuérdame! –en cada palabra que decía su voz se quebraba más- Paseamos todos los días al frente del parque no lo recuerdas? Nos conocimos por aquel oso de peluche? Miya-san recuérdame…-escondió su cabeza en su hombro, solo se escuchaba un sonido de tristeza como un *hip* *hip* *hip*

-Yo…tu…-_ "¿Quién eres? No me acuerdo de ti, pero al hacerlo me duele, mi cuerpo temblando está, alejarme de ti y a la vez cerca de ti quiero estar ¿Por qué me siento así?...que tengo contigo?..." _

Aquella última pregunta Miyako abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar, no sabía porque ni tenía una idea, pero aquel abrazo como explicarlo no recordaba pero al parecer su cuerpo si sabía quien era él, la piel se le puso de gallina…

_"Flashback"_

_Se veía a una niña corriendo alrededor de un columpió cantando con un peluche chocolate con azul…_

_-Oye!-llamó- Ven a jugar- le sacó la lengua al susodicho_

_-una risa angelical se escucho y de pronto un niño más grande que ella apareció le sonrió-Vamos Miya-san te lastimaras_

_-No!- dijo haciendo pucheros-Yo quiero estar contigo-un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y miro al chico-_

**_"Esté recuerdo….es de mi niñez…pero no puedo ver tu cara…mi corazón ha empezado acelerarse…tu abrazo me da calidez…"_**

_-Miya-san yo lo siento…-su voz salió seca_

_-Pero porque!? Prometiste nunca dejarme! ¡No lo hagas! Cúmplelo-tenía los ojos aguados y de milagro podía hablar, un nudo en su garganta sentía_

_-Perdóname, pero lo hago por tu bien-se soltó de su abrazo y le dio la espalda_

_-No…-cerró los ojos fuerte y lagrimas caían- Desearía…desearía…-decía aquellas palabras con dolor, eso hizo que el chico la mirara_

_-Dilo…-como si supiera lo que quería decir sonrió con tristeza_

_Sus manos a sus pecho llevó-Desearía…..-lo miro a los ojos aún llorando-¡DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO Y OLVIDARME DE TI!-grito a todo pulmón y cayó de rodillas-Que llegarás a mi vida…fue un error….-las palabras no tenían expresión ni sentimiento alguno_

_-Tus deseos son ordenes Princesa…-no supo cómo pero estaba a su lado y la tenía en una posición comprometedora-Lo siento..-solo sintió un pequeño dolor en alguna parte de su hombro y cuello_

_-Porque B.._

_"Fin del Flashback"_

-Boomer…-dijo y cayó de rodillas, el chico la miro a esos hermosos ojos y los dos empezaron a llorar-Lo lamento, no debí decir esas palabras…pero tu…-lo abrazo fuerte

Compañeros, amigos, profesores hasta Kaoru y Momoko están sorprendidos/as de ver a Miyako en ese estado y más llorando por aquel sujeto…

-Lo importante es que he vuelto para seguir cumpliendo mi promesa-sonrió un poco terminado para limpiarle las lagrimas

-¿Promesa? –confundida pregunto

-Sí, te prometí protegerte hasta la muerte…y ahora la seguiré cumpliendo pero estando a tu lado-su mirada se oscureció-No debí dejarte sola todo se complico y te puse en peligro, lo siento mucho…-suspiro con tristeza

-Boomer…¿De qué hablas?-si antes estaba confundid ni que decir de ahora

Boomer miró a Momoko y Kaoru que lo miraban con ganas de matarlo-Es tiempo que sepas en qué mundo has vivido…

Los cuatros se miraron sin decir nada…

* * *

-Mi Lord han encontrado a la chica que le dirá donde está su tesoro-un sirviente entró a la habitación real de lo que ahora llaman "Mi Lord"

-Que pase-su semblante serio y a la vez frío, se encuentre en una cama grande roja y tipo para una pareja de casados, el cuarto totalmente oscuro, solo sus ojos se le veían

Una chica de cabellos rizados y ojos violetas llegó al frente de la habitación-Mi Lord al parecer su "tesoro" se encuentra en el norte a fuera de nuestros territorios, eso sería territorios de los…-pero fue callada por su "Lord"

-De aquellos-dijo con rabia- Pero si mi "tesoro" esta haya como no lo han descubierto-raspó sus dientes con su lengua

-Nosotros que tenemos más inteligencia con ellos y somos más avanzados se nos hizo difícil encontrarlo para ellos debe ser buscar un aguja en un panal-comentó con seguridad

-Si esperemos que sea eso…-dijo mirando aquella luna y recordando el aroma y aún así sabiendo que lo habían encontrarlo no estaba satisfecho, frunció el seño "¿Qué es lo que me falta" se preguntó a sí mismo y a la vez acostando en aquella lujosa cama…

* * *

-Sabían todo esto y no me contaron!?-les gritó a sus dos mejores amigas y a ese chico, detuvo su caminata- Ahora esto tiene sentido, el hecho que me hayas dejado…y el día que las conocí…-frunció el seño- Todo esto era un plan y yo fui la ingenua que cayó cierto?! Acaso yo soy un juguete o qué coño?!-se notaba que está enojado no furiosa

-Miyako lo sentimos pero no te podías contar hasta que…-la interrumpió Miyako

-Hasta qué?! Hasta que se desatará está estúpida guerra! Donde mis padres y mis seres queridos quedaran involucrados! Todas esas noches que sentía a alguien conmigo no eran parte de mi imaginación, aquel llamado tampoco! No tienen idea de cómo la pase, por un momento pensé que debería meterme a un manicomio!-golpeó el escritorio con su puño para luego patearlo con enojo que hizo que se estrellara contra la pared así rompiéndolo en dos

-Miyako! Calmate!-le gritó Boomer, ella lo miró con furia y dolor y se acercó a él, lo tomo de los hombros estrellándolo contra el piso seguido lo tiró al aire

-Jodanse!-dijo con enojo

Boomer antes de tocar el piso dio media voltereta en el aire cayendo de pie-suspiro frustrado-Escucha niña rebelde bravucona-dijo con ironía haciendo que Miyako le tirara un silla que esquivó fácilmente, miró a Momoko y Kaoru ellas asintieron y en unos segundos estaban detrás de Miyako sujetándola de los brazos, Momoko le tapo los ojos y Kaoru le soplo en el cuello asiendo que Miyako se tranquilizara así soltándola

Miyako se sentía más ligera que una hoja y suspiro de tranquilidad sonrió cariñosamente y se sentó-Bueno sigan

-Las reglas eran decírtelo hasta que estuvieras lista…-dijo Kaoru

-Claro! Que aun no lo estas pero te están buscando-continuo Momoko

-O más bien te encontraron-terminó Boomer viendo hacía las montañas

-Nuestro encuentro en esa feria no fue planeado nos encontramos de casualidad yo estaba buscando a Momoko ya que se me había perdido-

-Y yo estaba corriendo asustada porque pensaba que un puerco que me perseguía me iba a comer-sonrió con timidez Momoko

-Fue ahí cuando las tres supongo estábamos corriendo sin mirar hacia delante-Kaoru las miró y ellas asintieron-Haciendo que nos tropezáramos, no fue planeado solo paso y no miento-sonrió con sinceridad y Momoko igual

-Arigatou por contarme todo esto…-suspiro-Se qué a partir de ahora mi vida cambiará…-sus ojos se oscurecieron

-No estás sola-sonrieron los tres sacándole la lengua haciendo que Miyako riera

-Sí y es lo que más agradezco-

-Oye Miyako después de todo como te volviste o que paso para que te comportarás asi?-dijo Boomer curioso

Miyako se sobresalto y sonrió con diversión y tristeza…

-Pues verás yo…

* * *

**"Continuara"**

**:3 Vamos a ver quien adivina que son en realidad Momoko, Kaoru, Boomer y Miyako, adivierto no los 4 son "lo mismo" puede ser diferente, en el siguiente capítulo se dirá porque Miyako se volvió así**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECERÍA ^^/**

**SAYONARA! X"3 **


End file.
